1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a homokinetic transmission joint of the type comprising a tripod element connected to a driving shaft and provided with three radial arms angularly spaced 120.degree. apart, each radial arm being provided with two rolling elements disposed on opposite sides of the arm, each rolling element cooperating with a distinct rolling track provided in a housing element connected to a driven shaft.
2. State of the Prior Art
The document FR-B-2 525 306 describes and illustrates a homokinetic joint of the aforementioned type used in particular for driving steering and driving wheels of an automobile vehicle which is particularly compact and light.
The design of this type of tripod joint which is arranged to operate in rotation at a flexing angle, i.e. when the axis of the driven shaft makes an angle with the axis of the driving shaft, requires the allowance of an "offset" phenomenon, i.e. an offset of the axis of the driving shaft carrying the tripod element. This phenomenon requires the provision of a relatively large clearance between the rolling elements and the rolling tracks and a degree of freedom of inclination of these rolling elements in the bed of their corresponding rolling tracks.
These two combined features have the drawbacks of rendering uncertain the axial retention in a fixed position of one shaft relative to the other shaft when the joint is operating at a flexing angle, and producing phenomena of percussion, noise and deteriorations which are difficult to allow in normal operation of the joint.